You're like us
by Demonflare13
Summary: Snow, an orphaned Ishbalan girl.She is the oldest out of orphans from a city and has the resposibilities of an adult. Taking care of them, feeding them. What happens when she gets attacked and saved by the military? What about when she meets the Elrics?
1. Chapter 1

****

**"Okay guys, I'll be back in a little while." Said a girl, about the age of fourteen. She had a blue, ratty, t-shirt and a ratty pair of jeans, blue-white hair that's tied up, along with a bandaged eye, a tattoo, and sunglasses- strange, she knew but she needed to hide her eyes, "I'll bring back something for everyone." Her skin was brown.  
"….b-but……..snow…..you never get anything for yourself anymore…..please do…." Squeaked a small girl about the age of five- Terry.**

"Pfft. If you're an alchemist, why don't you just make some food from the ground or something?" Asked an eight year-old boy in a snobby tone.

The girl-Snow- bent down over him. "Look. Alchemy does not work that way. I learned that the hard way." she pointed to the bandages.

There was a pause.

"Okay! I'll be back by supper!" Snow walked out of the small, shack like building where she and a few-more like ten- orphans had come to call their home, and out into an alley. She merrily walked down towards the streets.

When Snow had reached the street, there was a small market place. She walked to a small stand with bread and fruits on it. When the vendor wasn't looking, she slipped a few loaves of bread into her shirt, and an apple or two.

"Ahem. What are you doing?"

Snow had been walking away. She turned to see the tall vendor over her and smiled- she was holding the stuff in her shirt, "Nothing."

"Can you please put your hands into the air?"

Snow did so, nothing happened. 'Cold….cold….cold!' Was all she could think. "Okay….well, I'm late. I seriously gotta go now…" She walked off, quickly. Then-of course- two apples fell out of the bottom of her shirt. This caught the vendor's eye, and he was in pursuit.

"Stop! Thief!"

Snow put her hands under her load and ran off down the street.

The vendor quickly sped up on her.

"Hey! I really think that you need to chill!" Said Snow, and wiped one of her hands on the ground. There was a slight spark. The vendor was soon motionless. His feet were frozen to the ground. Snow kept running. "Sorry!"

When she saw a person in a uniform with a shorter person and a suit of armour, she didn't stop fast enough and accidentally hit the suit of armour, "Oww…."

The suit of armour looked down at her, "Are you okay?" It said in a child-like voice.

Snow was about to reply, but the vendor was on her tail again. She shouldn't have let him go.  
"You! Don't just stand their! Stop that thief!"  
"Dude! You don't know when to chill out!" Snapped Snow, and set her hand on the ground again, the vendor's and the three people were frozen to the ground. Snow was off running again. "I'm sorry!"

The person in uniform happened to be Roy Mustang. The other two were Edward and Allophones Elric.

"Okay! I'm back!" Exclaimed Snow, walking into the shack. All the kids swarmed her and she passed out some food. Everyone got some, except for her.

"…..Snow! Have half of mine!" Insisted Terry, holding up half of her-slightly squished- bread.

"Don't worry about me. I have something for later saved." She lied. There was then a loud knock on the door. Snow stood up from her sitting position and walked over to it, "Okay. While I'm gone, Tifa is in charge…. If I'm not back tonight…..Tifa is still in charge with the help of everyone else……and if I'm not back by morning….." She didn't say anything and quickly left.

"What do you want?" Growled Snow, glaring at some tall men.

"Why, we're here for payment. We're letting you live in our shed, so we expect pay." Chuckled one.

"Why this all of a sudden!?" Asked Snow, "You let us live over here for over a year! Why payment now!?"

"We felt like it. It's either money or a little fun."

"'Fun'?" Snow was a little dumbfounded, "What do you mean, 'fun'?" She looked at the tall men, they were all cracking there knuckles and grinning. It began to rain.

"If we're going to do it can we not do it here?" Asked Snow.

The men laughed and nodded. They surrounded Snow and took her farther down the alley.

"Okay. You better start running you little mouse." Laughed one. Snow was thinking about her chances. Four guys, all six feet tall and huge. One of her. Less then five feet.

"Well, I might as well give myself a little help." She set her hand on the ground and it became icy. The men fell and she froze her own feet and was soon skating. With each stride, the rain was turning to snow.

"You little bitch! You're not going to get away with this!"

-------

Back at the shack, the older kids- being the ages 8, 9, and 10- were looking out the door. When they didn't see Snow, they got worried. It was almost morning.

"Okay. Terry, everyone. We're going out to get help." Said Tifa, "We'll be back soon." Three kids left.

-------

Snow was getting amazingly tired. Bullets were flying. None of them had actually hit.

"Stop running! Stay back and fight!" The man who said that made a shot. It hit Snow in the left leg. She fell-hard-and slid.

---------

Tifa and the two other kids- Barry and Marth- were running through various alley ways. They soon came to an ally where there were people in uniform, a man without an arm, a tall man and a suit of armour. The kids were now crying and ran over to a man in uniform- Roy Mustang. "P-please help Snow….." Sniffed Barry, rubbing his eyes and trying really hard not to cry.

Roy looked up at them. "Can you not see that we are busy?"  
"I don't see you doing a lot." Sniffed Tifa.

Roy paused for a moment, "Fine. We'll help you as soon as we're done here."

The rain then changed to snow.

Snow skidded to the alley way. She was blue and on the ground, her glasses were gone to reveal red eyes. The tall men were still after her. She wobbly stood up just to fall again.

"Don't just stare! Do something!" cried Tifa, Barry and Marth, shaking Roy.

Roy looked down at them, "No need to yell. I can hear perfectly fine."

"You obviously can't see then!" Snapped Barry.

Roy rubbed his head and sighed. He took a step in front of Snow and looked at the men. "I suggest you leave now or you will be in trouble."

The men hesitated and cursed to themselves, running.

Snow looked up, slightly shocked she then looked at the kids. "Go…..back and check on the others…I'll be back later…." She coughed, smiling, blood dripping down from the corners of her mouth.

Tifa, Barry and Marth obediently did so.

"Looks like we'll be taking back a stray." Sighed Roy, looking down at Snow. Snow looked back up at him.

"I would really rather not….." She was then lifted off the ground by a bulging man- Armstrong- and flung over his shoulder.

"We insist! You need help! You're so fragile!" He said.

'I'm SO screwed….' Thought Snow, sighing. Her leg was bleeding from the bullet wound and she was weak from being kicked around and not eating. "Um…..can one of you go check on the orphans…please?"

Three soldiers raised there hand.

"They are in an old shed…..close to the market place…"

They were soon all in a car- where Snow had fallen asleep.

------------

Snow woke up the next morning in a warm room-at least she assumed that it was the next morning. She sat up and looked at her leg. It was bandaged up. Snow twisted her legs off the bed and sat on the edge. Her stomach growled, loudly. She looked around and saw a crutch and took it, standing up. She was soon limping out of the room and looking down the hallways and slowly making her way out. She was then tapped on the shoulder in her blind spot, causing her to whip around and almost kick someone with her good leg, she was stopped.

"Not so fast there. You're still hurt." Said a man with black hair and glasses, "I'm lieutenant colonel Maes Hughes. From what I hear yours' is Snow. Jeeze. You've been out for two days." He put his hand to her forehead. "Good. You're back to the appropriate temperature."

Snow stared for a moment and blinked. She put her leg down.  
Maes stared at her for a few minutes, "Hey, you're from Ishbal. Are you a spy?"

Snow shook her head, "I'm sorry….I didn't mean to……..You came up on my blind spot."

"Don't worry." Said Maes, calmly, "Come. I'll show you around." He walked away. Snow just stood there, confused.

"Your legs aren't frozen, are they? Come on." Urged Maes. This time Snow followed.

"So….Do you have any family?" Asked Maes, as he walked around with snow limping behind him.

"No…Well…..The orphans."

"We can find homes for them if you like."  
"That would be nice for them….Do you have any family?"

Maes whipped around and pulled out a picture of him and who Snow assumed to be his family. "This little girl here is my beautiful princess! Elisa! She'll be three soon! Here is my queen, Gracia!" He exclaimed, pointing.

"Wow. You have a very……beautiful family." Snow smiled. Maes did to and opened a door.

"This is Colonel Mustang's office."

"Um……Is he alive?" Snow pointed to a sleeping Roy Mustang. His head was on his desk with his arms folded under it.

"Excuse me, Maes." Came a woman's voice. Snow turned around and immediately jumped behind Maes. The woman had a gun and reached for it when she saw Snow.

"Maes! How could you bring an Ishbalan here!? She's probably a spy!"

"Clam down, Riza." Said Maes, "This is the girl from the alley. It's fine!"

Snow pointed to the gun and the end of it froze over.

"It looks as thought you wouldn't be able to fire that thing anyways."

"What's the racket?" Roy lifted his head lazily from his desk and looked at the three standing in the doorway.

Snow quickly bent over. "Thank you." When she stood back up and got a half decent look at Roy, she was shocked.  
"Hey. You're the one who froze my feet to the ground…." He said, staring at her, lazily.

"Heh……yeah…." Mumbled Snow.

"Well, I am the alchemist of fire!" Roy snapped his fingers and made a little spark, causing Snow to flinch and freeze them.

Roy, Riza and Maes stared. "Um….sorry…." Squeaked Snow, "Fire isn't my favourite thing…"

Roy stared at her again for a long moment.

"Hey! You must be hungry!" said Maes. Snow looked at him with bright eyes.  
"Food?"

---

Snow was soon in a room with a plate of food. She was scoffing it down as fast as possible and chugging water. This was her third plate. She sighed with pleasure and walked over to Maes. "Thank you. Thank you very much!"

"No trouble at all…..Hey, I think that you may just help us." Maes began to walk Snow down a hallway. "Hey, Roy. You know how much Ed was complaining that Armstrong was going with them? Why don't we sand Snowy there?"

Snow looked at him, "What?"

Roy looked from Maes to Snow and shrugged. "Go ahead.

"Um….If I'm leaving….I have to go say bye to the kids…" Said Snow, hesitantly, "And get a new pair of glasses…"

Maes laughed and grinned. "Okay. You seen my beautiful family and now, I can see yours."

Snow nodded.

She led Maes through the ally until they came to the spot where the shack had once been. Now, all there was, was ashes and debris. Snow went wide eyed, "Terry…Tifa…Barry…everyone…" She sniffed, holding back tears.

Maes was silent and looked at his feet.

Snow looked up, "Well…..I guess we better get ready for me to go and find that guy…Ed was it?"

Maes stared at her for a moment, "Fine. But at least put on glasses. We don't want people getting the wrong idea and trying to kill you."


	2. Meeting the Elrics

**----**

"**Okay. So get off at central." Explained Maes, as he and Snow both got on the train. Snow sighed and sat in her seat with her arms crossed and a frown on her face as the train started. Maes sat beside her. It was a couple days before they arrived**

**When they arrived at central, Maes led Snow to a large building.**

"**Holy hell…" mumbled Snow. Maes was grinning and walked to a room. When he opened the door, there was a short person, a suit of armour and a woman.**

"**Maes!?" yelled the short person, "And….someone else…."Snow was silent and just waved a little.**

"**Brother, it's that girl from the market place…" Said the suit of armour, "Are you feeling better?"**

**Snow nodded, "Yes….Thank you."**

**Maes sat down and went on about a few things. Snow stayed silent. He soon dragged the women out, leaving Snow with the short guy and the suit of armour, "See you Snowy, Ed, Al!"**

"**Er……I'm Snow…" She mumbled.**

"**I'm Ed…This is my little brother, Al." The short person-Ed- pointed to the suit of armour.**

"…**Little?" Snow shifted her eyes between Ed and Al curiously.**

"**Um….If I may ask, but what happened and why are you here?" Asked Al, politely.**

"**I was brought her by Mr. Hughes…. I don't think that Mr. Mustang or that Riza lady liked me………um…..I think that I'm suppose to replace this Armstrong fella…"**

"**Do you know anything about the philosopher stone?" Asked Ed, eyeing Snow.**

"**Um…Isn't that a stone made by alchemy? I know the basics…""Do you like reading?" "Was my favourite past time where I used to live.""You good at codes?""More-or-less."**

"**Great! Then you can help us decipherer this code hidden inside these recipes!"**

**Snow hesitated for a long period of time, "Um…….Okay?" She walked over to the table and took a pile of papers.**

**---**

**It was the fifth day and they made a little progress. Snow was reading intently, moving the paper so it stayed within her sight.**

"**So, what happened to your eye? You have an auto-mail…..?" Asked Ed, timidly.**

**Snow stayed silent and lifted up her right pant leg to show a, rusty, auto-mail leg "This is from an incident I would rather not say…". She then took a deep breath, "And my eye…..Alchemy accident…"**

**Ed nodded."How about you? What about your arm and leg? Auto-mail?""It was Ed's turn to sigh, "I didn't think you noticed.""I'm perspective of these kind of things. Plus the light clank from time to time…. And your brother never comes out of the armour."**

"**We also had an alchemy accident…"**

**Snow stood up and walked over to Al, "May I?" She asked, politely and curiously.**

"**You may…Just don't throw it." replied frowned slightly and carefully picked up the helmet, to see nothing. She looked down into the armour. "Oh….You had a little bit more of an accident then I did…" She set it down carefully. "I tried to revive someone…... "**

"**We tried to bring back a life….it didn't go well either." Mumbled ed."I guess you could say that we are a trio of miss-haps." Laughed Al- or at least it sounded like a laugh. Snow and Ed laughed slightly.**

**-------**

**On the seventh day, things were starting to become clear. "I'm thirsty…." mumbled Ed, "But I don't want to leave!"**

**Snow glanced at him and put her hands together, forming a hollow fist. When she lifted one up, there was a ball of ice. She held it in front of Ed. Ed just stared. "Hurry or it'll melt." She said.**

**Ed took the ball of ice and licked it, "It's……a little salty. What is this?"**

"**I'll tell you when your done."**

**Ed paused and shoved what was left of the ice ball into his mouth. **

**It took a few moments, but he was soon on the ground, rolling around and yelling, "Brain freeze!"**

**Al and Snow stared in silence as Ed withered on the floor.**

"**What was that, Snow?" Al then asked.**

"**A little perspiration the air. But also a little from my skin. That's why it was salty." Replied Snow.**

**Ed was soon sitting back up, "You gave me…..a ball of sweat?" He growled.**

"**Not entirely.""That is…..so cool! How'd you do it!?"**

"**Um….Alchemy….Traded water for ice. I'm an ice alchemist of sorts…" stammered Snow, a little freaked out.**

"**Hey! I found something!" Exclaimed Al, and they were all back to work.**

**---------**

"**NO FUCKING WAY!" Yelled Ed, as he sat on the floor. Snow was sprawled out in frustration of finding what the philosopher stone was made of.**

**Two people came through the door, shocked. "What happened!? We're you to fighting? Please, calm dow-""It's not that." Said Al.**

**Snow sat up, growling slightly.**

"**Are you mad that you haven't broken the code?" Asked the women in uniform.**

"**No…we broke it." mumbled Al, grimly, "The code…has been broken.""Oh, really? Well isn't that good news?" Asked the man.**

"**Far from it…" mumbled Snow, rubbing her eyes.**

"**Is there anything good about this!? SHIT!!!!" Yelled Ed, slamming his hand on the ground, " 'The devil's research' is what he called it. Your despicable Dr. Marcoh."**

**Snow laid back down. She felt extremely uncomfortable.**

"**Snow, are you okay?" Asked Al, he looked down at her. She nodded.**

"**The raw materials needed for the philosopher stone is…..Living human!"**

**Snow held her hands over her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She then stood up stiffly. "I'm going for a walk." Snow shoved her way past the two people and out the door.**

**She walked silently down the hall and made a turn, when she did so her face went pale. There was a large mass of military people. **

**They turned to her. Snow slowly backed away and back down the hallway.**

**The other two people were walking down the hallway going the opposite of Snow she shoved her way past them and into the room, pale.**

"**What's wrong, Snow?" Asked Al.**

"**N-nothing!" She stammered and walked over to the brothers, she laid down lazily and closed her eyes.**

**-----**

**It felt like it had only been a few moments when Snow was awoken by a loud racket.**

"**Elric brothers! Are you inside!?" Yelled a man- Armstrong.**

**Snow went wide eyed and hid behind Al. "What are you doing?" he whispered.**

**Snow stayed silently and wrapped her arms around her legs.**

"**What are we going to do?" Al shifted to ed."Ignore him! Ignore him! The doors locked. Maybe he'll think that we're not in." Replied Ed.**

**Armstrong then burst through the door, "I have come, Edward Elric!" He yelled, with the broken door knob in his hand. Snow peeked out from behind Al, terrified as Armstrong babbled on about the philosopher stone and the military. Snow slowly stood up, Al walked away. Snow had a 'NOO!!!' face.**

"**Hey, who's this?" Asked Armstrong.**

"**Oh! This is Snow!" replied Al, pointing to her.**

**Snow studied out her chances of making a break for it…That was out. The door was blocked.**

"**Oh! You are the one that we saved!" Exclaimed Armstrong, and he practically leaped at her with open arms.**

**Snow put out her arms in defence. She barely touched Armstrong when he froze.**

**There was a period of silence and Armstrong fell over, Snow was shaking.**

**The two people in uniforms were staring.**

"**Um….When he unthaws…tell him I'm sorry." Mumbled Snow, and she walked-ran- out the door. **

**Snow walked into the city and growled to herself, 'Calm down…..' She thought to herself, 'I can't keep freezing people! But these military guys are freaking me out…'**

**Snow continued to walk into the night. She soon came across what looked to be a prison. She stared at it, and shook her head. She then felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Snow reacted instantly and whipped around, kicking something hard. There was a clang.**

"……**Ow." It was Al.**

"**Oh….Sorry." Said Snow, frowning and putting her leg down.**

"**What are you doing here?" Asked Al, "It's late."**

"**I could say the same to you…"**

"**Okay! Since we are all here, she can help us! We have to get in here." Said Ed, from where he was standing by the wall. He and Al soon went into deep contemplation.**

**Snow shook her head lightly and walked around the front where a guard was, "Um….excuse me sir…But I need to go in there." She said to the guard, trying not to freak out.**

**The guard walked over to her and said "I am prohibited to allow anyone in here." He put his hand on her back. Snow whipped around and instantly froze him. From there she just opened the door and walked in.**

**Snow walked over to where Ed was on the ground, waiting for Al. He did a double take, "What!? How did you get in here!?"She pointed to the now closed door.**

**Ed stared at her with a blank expression. Al soon climbed down beside them. Snow just smiled slightly. "He won't defrost for another little while. And, when he does he'll just think that he pushed away a reporter."**

"**You could've done that earlier and you never told us?" Asked Al, blankly.**

"**You never asked."The three walked around. "Damn….The doors blocked." growled Ed, looks like we'll need to find another way in…"Snow pointed to a vent and raised an eyebrow. Al was soon boosting Ed into it. "Okay! You two wait here." He said, and climbed in.**

"**You're going alone?" Asked Snow, still standing on the ground.**

"**Well…..I would prefer it if you stayed and…..This vent isn't big enough for Al."**

**Al was soon sitting on the ground in the beetle position, "I didn't want to get this big…."**

**Snow leaned against the wall and sighed, closing her eyes.**

"**Why are you jumpy?" asked Al, standing up.**

"**Um…..I don't get along well with military people. Except for Maes….He's really kind to me."**

"**Why? Why don't you get along with the military?""Um…..The military…..doesn't like the race I am."**

**Al nodded and sat down next to Snow, "Well, you don't need to be scared. There generally good people. Don't worry. Anyways, if they hurt you, I'm sure that brother and I will help."**

**After a while, Al stood up. "Brother is taking a long time…"**

**Snow stood up to and stretched a little.**

**Al soon leapt towards her as someone came crashing down with an ax."Who are you!?" Asked Snow and Al, as they prepared for a battle.**

"**You asked me who I am, so I'll tell ya!' Said a thing that looked similar to a Viking, with a skull mask. "Number 66!! But that's only the name I go by when I'm working."**

"**I've got a real name but you'll shrink when you hear it. I'll tell ya when I finish you off!"**

**Al grabbed Snow and shoved her into the vent, "Go help brother!" He said, quickly and covered it.**

**Snow was silent for a moment. She then quickly began to scurry through the vents. "Okay….It's helpful that I'm small….But I seriously need to hit my growth spurt…" She was no taller then Ed. Snow then realized something-that she was almost useless in here. There wasn't a lot of moisture.**

**Snow growled. She then came to an open vent and lightly jumped down, "Ed?" he cautiously walked down the hall. "Okay…If Ed is in a fight….I should probably be prepared…" She knelt down, setting her palms on the ground, "How much water can I sift out…?" After a few moments, a small pool of water was sitting in front of Snow, it then became ice. Like a shield except with spiked coming out of the rim.**

**Snow soon came to a door and slowly opened it to see Ed fighting with a man in a suit of armour. Ed was currently on the ground. Snow walked-leaped- into the room and through the shield. It just barely missed the suit of armour, ripping it's clothes. The shield spun back to her."This is unfair. Two against one." said the armour, "And, this can't be the friend you were speaking off. But even if your friend defeats my companion and heads hear…This place is built like a maze. Even if he did get here it would waste a great deal of time."**

**Snow glanced at Ed with a worried glance.**

"**And your point is…?" Asked Ed, grinning.**

**Both the armour and Snow were a little shocked.**

"**Al! Do it now!" The suit of armour turned in confusion and Ed came up behind him and took off his head.**

**Snow quickly came over to Ed, with the shield tightly clutched, "He's like Al?"Ed nodded.**

"**How cowardly…" Said the armour.**

"**There is no such thing as being cowardly in a fight. Come on, Snow. It's time to move on."**

**Snow walked over to the head,-setting her shield down- and picked it up, careful.**

"**Well, you haven't destroyed the blood seal so hurry up and destroy it." He said.**

"**Because your soul is in your head, when I detach it, your body is nothing but a useless piece of metal. I want to ask you a question."**

"**About the philosopher stone?"**

"**Spill your guts on what you know." Ed grabbed the part of the helmet that had hair like thing on it. "If you want him to tell you, you shouldn't be so rough with him…" Mumbled Snow.**

"**I can't tell you anything, anyway.""The loser isn't suppose to resist." Ed was getting annoyed.**

"**Hahaha! I haven't lost yet."**

"**Ed! Look out!" Snow ran over to Ed and shoved him out of the way, causing the sword to get slammed into her auto-mail leg.**

"**That's not possible!" Stammered Ed.**

"**Let me clear things up. The name 'Slicer' was actually a team of brothers. One soul in the head and one in the body." Said the head.**

"**That's cheating!" Said Snow, barely standing.**

"**Who was the one who said that there is no such thing as being cowardly in a fight?" Asked the head.**

"**that was Ed…not me…."**

"**Don't take it personally, kids. It's our job to take care of outsiders personally." Added the body, "But I'll show you my blood seal just like my brother did. Here it is. Aim right here." The body then dashed for Ed, as he was beginning a transmute.**

**Snow tackled the body, it moved out of the way and stabbed her in the leg, again. She buckled her leg, causing the sword to be released and to go across the room.**

**It was a quick movement for the body to get the sword. Snow couldn't do much, so it went for Ed, who had something prepared. The body dashed for Ed, who was against the wall. He put out his hand quickly, and the body broke in half. It fell to the ground. "Ed! Are you okay?" Asked Snow, from where she sat, her leg utterly useless.**

"**I've been better…"**

**"I think that we all have……!"**

"**DAMN IT! YOU REALLY SCREWED ME UP YOU DAMN KIDS!" Yelled the top part of the body, twitching. Snow and Ed both jumped. "Brother…""Yeah. It's pitiful little brother." Said the head, "Good job, this time you really did win."**

"**Can you tell us now?" Asked Snow, attempting to stand, only to fall.**

"**I can't tell you. Now destroy us and get lost."**

"**We wouldn't really gain much from destroying you." Sighed Snow, "Anyways, we don't want to be murderers- at least I don't…." **

"**You two are being to soft…Can you really call us humans with these bodies? We aren't asking you to kill us we're telling you to destroy us." Said the head.**

"**If I accept that fact that your not human beings, that means excepting the fact that my little brother isn't a human being either. My little brother is a human being and you guys are too. I don't want to kill."**

**There was a period of silence, then the head started laughing.**

"**brother?" Asked the Body, sounding confused.**

"**I agree with Ed. Though he isn't related to me, I consider him a friend and a human. I don't see how you find this amusing." growled Snow in a low tone.**

"**From the time we could tell right from wrong, we brothers stole, destroyed and killed. We were outcasts and labelled as savages and thus lived." Said the head, "After being treated like human beings after throwing away our bodies but not our hearts. Heh! Amusing! You two wanted to know about the stone?"**

"**Brother….If you talk then we'll be punished."**

"**We'll be punished anyways. We've already died once so what's the point of being afraid? I'll tell you everything I know as a good-bye gift, kids. But as I said, I don't know much about alchemy or the stone."**

**Snow had made her way over to the top part of the suit of armour and set it up right. "What was the point of that?" He asked. Snow shrugged, "You might as well be somewhat comfortable."**

**The head continued, "I don't know of the stone but I do know who made it, in other words, the ones who told us to guard this place.""Who are they?!" Asked Ed, practically yelling. **

"**They are….." the head was cut off by something going through his , Snow and the body were shocked.**

"**That was close. You mustn't blab so much 48." Came a women's voice.**

"**What's the full metal shrimp still doing here?" came the voice of another, "Well then, what to do in a situation like this?"Two people stood there. One was a black haired women wearing a dress and the other looked as to be a teenager wearing a tank top and a skirt or shorts.**

"**What troublesome children. How did you find this place?" Asked the woman. She sliced the head in half.**

"**That's- That's cruel!" Snow accidentally blurted out the words when she saw what had happened.**

"**Brother! Brother!" Cried the body, "Give me a body! Give me a new body!"**

**The teen wearing a tank top walked over to the body and Snow, a sword in hand. She swiftly stabbed it.**

**Snow was wide eyed.**

"**gi-""Oh shut the hell up you nitwit. You were about to kill a precious sacrifice, huh? Do you have any idea what you're doing? Plus you were about to tell them everything about us. How do you plan on taking responsibility if the project gets held up?" Continued the teen, "Say something! Ah?"**

**Snow gritted her teeth. She knew that she was in no position to fight, but the way the two brothers were killed, she could hardly contain herself.**

"**envy….He's already dead." Said the woman.**

"**Oh…I really….Hate it when they're wimps." The teen-Envy- walked over to Ed and knelt down, "Well how do you do full metal shrimp? I'm impressed that you go this far. Good job! But since you did see something that you shouldn't have…I guess I should kill you too." **

"**You…."ed weakly began to stand up and threw a kick at Envy.**

"**Oh my. The shrimp is getting violent." **

**Snow spit on the ground and set her hands on the sides of it. She began to slowly form and ice disc.**

"**Aww. I don't like fighting…it really hurts." Wined Envy.**

"**Stop saying shrimp! Your the one who started this so I'll take you on!" Yelled Ed, preparing to transmute, when his arm fell to his side, "Eh..? WHA!!!!""Looks like and auto mail failure." Said the women, crossing her arms.**

"**Yippy!" Exclaimed Envy, putting her arms into the air.**

**Snow picked up the disc and stood up weakly. "one…two…" She twisted her body and flung the disc at envy, smoking her in the side of the head. In the process, Snow's glasses had come of.**

"**Why…you…..!" Envy turned to Snow, her teeth gritting, "That was cold!"**

"**envy….we can't kill him….but we can kill her." Said the tall women, smiling.**

**Envy swiftly kicked Ed, making him fall and grinned, "Sounds fun. OH! And look at those eyes! An Ishbalan! We'll have to tell boss!"**

**Snow growled and stood up weakly as Envy walked over to her. "Well look at this leg. It's utterly useless. It might as well go." Envy said, holding the sword and swiftly moving it, slicing of Snow's right leg. Snow growled and set her hands on the ground, lifting her left leg up and kicking Envy.**

"**Why you!!!" Envy hit-stabbed- Snow in the back with the sword and she was down. "This….is my last….move…" Panted Snow and she slammed her hands on the ground, causing ice pillars to shoot out from the ground and form almost like a protective dome around her and Ed.**

"**Come on Envy, let's just leave. We have better things to do.""Oh fine."**

**Snow was trembling. She glanced down at her leg and saw all the blood from her back. She began to get dizzy. The room was spinning and she panted out of exhaustion, loss of blood and fright . Snow released the dome and saw that Ed's had been broken and he was gone. Her eyes widened as the building shook. She could sense death approaching. Snow slowly got up and hopped to the wall, just barely getting there. She set her hands on the wall. There was a surge and it crumbled to pieces. She saw Al, Ed and some military people "Al!" She yelled, falling and going unconscious.**


	3. My hero?

**When Snow woke up, she found herself in a hospital room. She was bandaged up and went to get off the bed. "What the-" Snow was cut off from falling to the side. She looked towards her feet to only see one, then it hit her. "That bitch destroyed my leg…." She growled and grabbed the edge of the bed, only to slide, taking the blanket off.**

**There was then a slight laugh. **

"**oh shut up!" Snapped Snow, finally getting on her one good foot and pulling herself up- after a lot of struggling-, panting.**

**Ed was standing on the other side of the room, staring at her and chuckling.**

"**Oh. Your mean to just stand there and laugh. You could've helped…."**

**Ed shrugged. Snow grabbed the crutch that was on the other side of her bed and hobbled over to Ed. "Were are you going?""To use the phone." He replied.**

"**Okay. I'm coming to then. I need to get use to this…." Mumbled Snow.**

**Ed shrugged and walked out the door, followed by Snow.**

**----**

**Snow sat on the bench as Ed dialled a number, shaking.**

**There was a period where there was yelling, then Ed hung up.**

"**calling your girl friend?" asked a person in uniform, walking up to him.**

"**WHAT!? Girlfriend!?" Yelled Ed, opening his wound and falling to the floor.**

**Snow was hobbling away from the scene. She decided to go looking for Al.**

**Snow hobbled around for what felt like an hour, keeping her head down, only looking up to see if he was around. She soon sighed and decided to go back to her room, until she slid. Someone had decided to mop the floors without putting up a sign. Snow hit the ground first and her crutch went sliding across the floor. "When I find that Envy one…….grr…." She shifted her body so she was laying on her stomach, pushing off the ground with her arms and putting her leg underneath her body. She pushed off the ground slowly, only to slide again. She sighed and just laid there. Snow then shifted her body again and stared at the crutch. There was nothing for her to grip on the wall….and the floor was to slippery for her to drag herself and she was to tired to use alchemy. She was then lifted off the ground."You look like you needed help." Said Al.**

"**Yay! My hero." teased Snow, actually very grateful that he came along.**

"**You don't look like much of a 'damsel in distress' type." Said Al, getting Snow's crutch.**

"**You can put me down if you like." Said Snow, as Al began taking her to the room that she and Ed shared.**

"**No. This is fine. At the moment….I think that you may be the only true memory I have….."Snow didn't understand what al meant by this and just nodded.**

"**Anyways….If I put you down your likely to go flying…."**

**Snow pouted slightly, "Oh. Jee. Thanks."**

**----**

**The next morning, Snow and Al were staring at- the now completely bandaged due to an Armstrong dilemma - Ed when a girl walked in with Armstrong.**

**Snow's eyes narrowed and she shut them quickly.**

"**Ah! It's our little Snowy friend!" Exclaimed Armstrong.**

"**Touch me and I'll make it so you won't thaw for a week!" Snapped Snow, keeping her eyes closed, tightly.**

**The lady who walked in- Winry- began to freak out over Ed."Snow…I'm going for a walk. Will you join me?" Asked Al, standing up.**

**Snow nodded, grateful, and opened her eye to grab her crutch, only to be picked up by Al. "Don't worry. It's easier and faster like this." He said, and bent his arm, propping Snow up in sitting position and walked out the door. **

"**How's your leg?" Asked Al, as they walked down the hallway."…Better." Replied Snow, moving the stub of what was left, "I miss seeing my-auto-mail- foot in the morning but, I'll live…."**

"**Winry would be able to fix that…..."**

**Snow raised an eyebrow, "That's good."" We'll ask her. She probably has a spare in there. Your about the same height as Ed so…..""Awesome!"**

**Al sighed slightly.**

"**Hey, are you guys going to leave as soon as Ed is out of the hospital?" Snow glanced up at Al."Most likely.""Oh…..Alone?"**

"**Probably."**

**Snow looked a little discouraged and sighed. They then passed Maes. "hey! Mr. Hughes? Could you tell your daughter happy birthday from me?" Asked Snow, leaning towards him slightly.**

**He smiled and nodded, "I will."**

**-------**

**The next day, Ed was glaring at his lunch tray with the milk on it. "So you're here again punk…."**

**Al sat against the wall and Snow was eating her food. She had finished off her milk first. **

"**What the hell is milk for anyway!? I'm defiantly not drinking this. Al, you drink it for me…..wait…that won't work, not with that body…""You have a real body brother…..You'll need to drink it yourself." Said Al, glumly.**

"**Just chug it down and it'll be gone." said Snow, finishing her meal. Amazingly enough, through the whole time of being there, she had hidden her eyes from everyone but Ed and Al.**

"**I don't like what I don't like. It's not like I'm going to do from not drinking milk. Everyone keeps saying that I'm small….Well I am growing! Your lucky Al, your bodies huge." Ed whined.**

**Al slammed his fist, "I didn't want to get this body!" He shouted, just as Winry walked in the door. Snow jumped.**

"**I….Didn't want…..to get this body…." Al repeated, stammering.**

"**Ah…Sorry…" said Ed with a sad look in his eyes, "Yeah…It's also my fault that everything got so screwed up. That's why I want to restore your body as soon as possible….trust me."**

" '**Trust' huh?" Snapped Al, "You're telling me to trust what with this hollow body…..!!? In alchemy they say that human beings are made from the flesh, the mind and the soul. Has there ever been any one to prove that experiment!? If you think about it logically, 'memory' is just information….so it ought to be possible to artificially create one. Brother you said that there was something you were scared to tell me before right?"**

"**Al……?"mumbled Snow, standing up slightly.**

**Al ignored her, "Could that be something like my souls and memories are totally fake!? Brother, how do you prove that a person named Alphonse Elric ever existed?! Right!? Well isn't it possible that Winry, Granny, everyone's been tricking me!? Well, is it, brother!?"**

**Ed slammed his fists.**

**Snow had gotten a hold of her crutch and was slowly beginning to make her way to the door, she didn't handle well in family matters. Not her own or someone else's. **

"**Is that…what you've been holding in the whole time? Is that everything you want to say?" growled Ed, at that moment, Snow was out the door and she sat on the ground beside it, curling in her leg. Maes was about to go in.**

"**I highly suggest you stay where you-"Snow was cut off by the two people with Maes, pointing at her.**

"**AN ISHBALAN!" they yelled.**

**Snow stayed silent after that as Maes explained.**

**Ed soon walked out. There was then a loud clang.**

"**DUMMY!" There was then a series of yelling and clanging. Then, Al went running out of the room and fuming Winry was yelling at him.**

**Snow unsteadily stood up, "Um…..I'm need and auto-mail leg…."**

**Winry raised an eyebrow and looked at Snow and smiled. "Great! You're the same height as Ed so this makes it easy!"**

**Snow nodded."Now I know why Ed told me to bring the supplies over." Sighed Winry, "Come on. Let's get set up. Is there anything you need first?"Snow shook her head.**

"**Okay then. I'll be with you in a minute."**

**Snow did as told and sat in her bed.**

**Maes had left for a moment to meet up with Winry, she was on the roof.**

**---------------------------**

**A little while later, Winry was adjusting Snow's new auto-mail leg and getting ready to attach it.**

**Ed grinned evilly at Snow, causing a shiver to go down her spine. The two had made a bet. If she didn't react, he would have to drink milk. If she did, she had to drink his. **

**Winry walked over to Snow and knelt down, "Al…Can you come hold her down?""Hold me….down?" Snow suddenly went wide eyed as Al walked over and held her to the bed.**

"**One…two……three!" Winry quickly attached the leg.**

"**Gah……" A jolt went through Snow and she cringed, "Ow…….""HA! She reacted!" Exclaimed Ed, pointing.**

**Snow glared at him.**

"**There we are." said Winry, making a readjustments.**

**Snow stared down at her leg and moved it slightly, she then grinned, "Thank you!"**

"**I'll send the bill to Ed!"**

**After a little bit of gasping, and Snow testing out her new leg, they all surrounded the tickets.**

"**So, where are you going, Dublith?" Said Winry, looking at a map, "Where is it?"**

**Al pointed to the middle of the map.**

"**AH!"Everyone jumped at Winry's scream as she slammed her hand onto the map.**

"**Rush valley?" Asked Snow, "Oh! I've heard of that place….It's-""The valley, holy land of auto-mail mechanics!" Exclaimed Winry, "I've always wanted to go there!"**

"…………**..I was just going to say where there were a lot of mechanics but your way of saying it works too…"**

**Winry went on to say how much she wanted to go, until the point where she made Ed let her go with them.**

"**How many tickets did you originally get, brother?" Asked Al, looking at the envelope.**

"**Three." he replied.**

"**You must've known that Winry wanted to come." Laughed Snow, "Either that or you were hoping that she would."**

"**NO! I just thought that Al and I could use some new company so I got the other ticket for you….!" Snapped Ed.**

"**How could you cheat on Winry!" Snapped Maes from behind.**

"**N-no! I'm not cheating! I don't like Snow that way! I don't like Winry that way! It's for Al! He asked me too!" Stammered Ed, having a moment.**

**-----**

**The next day, they were on the train. Snow had gotten a third pair of glasses from Maes. She pretty much had just decided, if these ones broke, screw it!**

**Everyone waved to the people who were showing them off.**

**Snow stayed out of the conversation and looked out the window at the passing scenery. She then felt a pain in her stomach. She curled up in her chair and wrapped her arms around her legs.**

"**Snow? What's wrong?" asked Al, looking at her with concern.**

"…**..Nothing." Snow clutched her stomach again she leaned her head against the window.**

**Al kept staring at her.**

**Ed leaned towards Winry, "I think Al has a crush~" He slurred the word.**

"**I do not!" Snapped Al.**

**Ed laughed. "I was kidding!"**

**Snow didn't hear the rest of the conversation as she drifted to sleep.**

**---**

"**You wouldn't stab your own wife would you?"**

**BANG!"Hughes!!!"**

**---**

**Snow jolted forward and slammed into Ed, sweating, trembling and panting.**

"**OW!" Ed was in his seat, rubbing a bump on his head, "What was that?!"**

"**Snow? What's wrong?" Asked Al, he and Winry were looking at her, concerned.**

"**I-I need to call Mr. Hughes…." she stammered, "Or Colonel Mustang……"**

"**Well, hitting me isn't going to help that!" Snapped Ed, "How big is it, brother?""……I'm not going to tell you…" Al replied, looking at the bump.**

**Snow rubbed her head, slowly. There was just a little pain.**

"**Here….have a piece of pie…" Winry held up what was left of an apple pie. Snow took a piece and nibbled on it.**


	4. Automail and baby?

**They were soon at rush valley and Winry was looking at auto-mail. Al and ed were following and Snow had taken Ed's number book-as well as some money- and was in search of a phone.**

**Snow was having no luck and soon came across a crowd. She shoved her way to the front and saw Ed, holding a big guy's hand in what looked to be an arm wrestling competition. Ed destroyed the arm. There was a stunned silence. Snow was holding back a laugh. Suddenly, Ed was swarmed by mechanics.**

"**I made hers to!" Winry exclaimed, suddenly pointed to Snow. She was attacked by mechanics and flipped upside-down. **

"**If I wasn't as calm as I am……I would make it so all of you were frozen for a week…" She growled in annoyance.**

**When the crowd had left, Snow was sitting on the ground, a vein pulsing in her forehead. "Someone…..took…..my leg….Those mechanics dismantled my leg!"**

"**Oh! Stop complaining! I'm in my underwear!" Snapped Ed, grabbing his pants.**

**Al came over and picked a pouting Snow up off the ground.**

"**What is it?" Asked Winry, looking at ed, he was looking for something.**

"**My alchemist ID? Where is it!? The pocket watch! It's gone!" Ed was having a moment.**

"**Must be the work of Bunny." Said a merchant, "She takes stuff from tourist.""Where can we find her?" asked was glaring at the merchants, obviously they were mechanics too.**

"**First, can we take a look at your auto-mail?" **

**Snow and Ed were soon in the merchants' faces, Ed with a blade, Snow with a hand to their chest's.**

"**East side!"**

**They were soon going there. The only reason Winry was with them was so she could put Snow's leg back on. When the reached the spot, Ed was yelling and Al set Snow down.**

"**Give me back my watch!"**

**There was a girl and an old man. The girl-Bunny- kicked a vase at Ed and ran. **

"**NO! That vase is 100,000!" Yelled the old man.**

**Ed caught it, just barely and ran after Bunny with Al.**

"**May I please have my leg back?!" Growled snow, the vein still there.**

**The merchant was silent, then pushed Snow's auto-mail towards her. Winry picked it up and quickly attached it.**

**As soon as it was done, Snow was running. She ran across roofs until she caught up with Ed and Al. Al had just flung Ed over a wall. Snow sped up and walked up Al and jumped over the wall just in time to see Bunny leave. She stepped-jumped- on Ed's head and got enough of a boost to follow Bunny.**

**After a while of chasing, Bunny stopped and sat on the side of a roof, tinkering with the watch.**

"**Excuse me…..But could you please explain to me why you took my leg?" Panted Snow, standing behind her.**

"**Needed the money. By how your dressed, you need money to." Bunny pointed at Snow's baggy t-shirt and ripped jeans.**

"**Okay. But my friend seriously needs his pocket watch back….Can't we get along? We're both girls."**

"**DON'T OPEN THE WATCH!" Snow turned to see Ed, fuming on the roof, "Give it back. NOW."**

**Bunny stuck her tongue out at Ed, causing Ed to get really pissed.**

**Bunny ran, Ed ran after her.**

"**I could've gotten the watch you ass!" snapped Snow, and she jumped after them.**

**---**

**Snow continued to jump after them until Ed and Bunny were on a shop. That's when Snow jumped off the roofs and landed next to Al, he was making an alchemy seal.**

**When Bunny walked out into it, Al created a cage and she was trapped.**

**She flicked the bars.**

"**Ha! You're trapped." Said Al, coming out of the now somewhat destroyed store.**

"**You better stand back…." Said bunny. She kicked the bar and it shattered, "It's not surprising in this city, and my left knee can shoot projectiles!" She shot one, causing Ed to fall.**

**Bunny was soon off running again. Laughing.**

**Snow put her hands on the ground, when Winry grabbed Bunny. "I'm not letting you go." She stated, clutching Bunny's wrist."Neither will I…" Added Snow, as ice covered Bunny's feet.**

"**Good job Winry!" Exclaimed Ed.**

"**Don't let that thief go!" Added Al.**

**Winry grinned. "I won't…I gotta get a close look at that auto-mail!"Al and Ed both fell.**

**Snow stayed silent- feeling utterly ignored.**

**------**

**They were soon at a fountain. Bunny was sitting on the edge as Winry examined her leg.**

**Al and Ed were trying to start a conversation.**

**Snow was skating. She had froze the water in the fountain and was now skating.**

**-----**

"**If you guys don't hurry up, I'll leave you behind." said Bunny, as she lead Winry, Snow, Al and Ed through a canyon.**

**Snow was the only one actually keeping pace with Bunny. She still hadn't found a phone.**

"**Are you sure the mechanic lives here?" Whined Winry, as they walked.**

"**Yeah. The mountains rich in ore. Good for making mechanical limbs." Bunny replied.**

**They walked for a while, Ed fighting with Bunny the whole way.**

"**We're here!" Exclaimed Bunny, pointing to a large building, "Quickly!" She raced to the door and popped her head in. She urged everyone in.**

**Winry went first, followed by Ed, Al and lastly, Snow.**

**They then went on to talk.**

**While they were talking, Snow walked over to a man in back. "Um…Excuse me? Do you have a phone by any chance?"The man glared down at her, menacingly.**

**Snow stared back at him, calmly.**

"**Go ask my daughter-in-law." Replied the man.**

**Bunny came in just as Snow was walking out. She immediately went to the lady who looked as though she was pregnant. "Um….do you have a phone I may use?""Oh! Yes. It's right in back!" She said, and pointed to a door.**

**Snow nodded, "Thank you." and went in to the door.**

**It took a few moments, but she did find the phone and immediately dialled for the operator.**

"**Hello?""yes. Could you please connect me to Maes Hughes in central?"**

"**One moment please……"The phone began to ring. Once…..twice….three times. Then, someone picked up.**

"**Hello." came a women's voice.**

"**Um…Hello? Is this Gracia?" Snow asked, hesitantly.**

"**Yes. How may I help you?""May I speak to Maes? I'm a friend."There was a silence.**

"**Mrs. Hughes?""I guess you don't know….Maes…..Died…."**

**Snow was silent and went wide eyed. I'm….terribly……sorry for your lose." She stuttered after a few moments.**

"…**.Thank you…""And….If Elica didn't get my message…Tell her Happy belated birthday…"**

"**I will. Good bye." Gracia hung up.**

**Snow did the same and leaned against the wall, devastated. She sniffed a little, holding back tears and sat down.**

**After a few moments, oblivious to what the others were doing, she walked out of the room. **

**Ed and Al were talking to a man and the women who had helped snow.**

**Winry and Bunny were in a little group with the man who Snow had first talked to. "Ed! Snow! Come over here!" Said Winry. It took a few moments for Ed and Snow to move, but they cautiously did so.**

**In moments, Ed was stripped down to his underwear, and sitting on a box.**

**Snow was actually sitting on the ground with her leg propped up on the box.**

**There was then a fight and Snow slowly made her way towards the door.**

**When Snow got outside, there was a crack of lightening and it started to rain. She smiled and walked a little ways from the house and set her hands on the ground. Soon, there was ice all over the ground. Snow then set her hands on the sides of her feet. The ice froze on her feet. Her actual foot had an old shoe on it. Snow was soon skating.**

**Snow just skated, nothing fancy. From time to time she would skate backwards.**

"**Hey. What are you doing out here all by yourself, Snow?" Called Al from where he was standing in the doorway, staying out of the rain.**

**Snow turned to face him at the edge of her little rink, "Just…thinking…..Why don't you join me?"**

**Al stared at her, hesitantly.**

"**come on. We've been so serious lately. We can just have a little fun." Snow looked at Al with pleading eyes. She really did want to have some fun and get the Maes news off her mind. She had come to the conclusion not to tell them yet.**

**Al gave in and hesitantly came over to the rink, slipping instantly.**

**Snow laughed slightly and skated over to him as he did his best to get up. She took his hand with both of hers and helped. "You aren't very good at skating, are you?"**

**Al shook his head.**

"**Well, we can fix that." Snow pulled Al out a little ways. He waved his other arm to keep his balance. "It's not that hard."**

"**Speak for yourself." Mumbled Al, as he gripped Snow's hands.**

**Snow laughed lightly.**

**There was then a series of screams from the house.**

**Al and Snow looked at each other, then quickly went to the house, Snow with the ice still on her feet and her hand still in Al's.**

"**What's happening!?" Yelled Al when they reached the door.**

"**The baby is being born!!! Sadila is having a baby!!" Yelled everyone.**

**Ed and Winry then paused for a few moments, eyeing Al and snow suspiciously.**

**Al and Snow looked down and quickly noticed what they were staring at. There hands recoiled to their sides.**

"**ugh…look at this weather…" Said the big man- which Snow had picked up his name to be Mr. Tommy- as he put on his rain coat. "If I can't get the doctor to come…I'll go get him myself!" He ran out the door and was soon riding on a horse.**

**There was a silence."I'm going to go and help…." Said Snow, and followed. **

**She went out the door and set her hand on the ground, creating an ice path. Snow began to skate after Mr. Tommy, sliding her hand along the ground.**

**Mr. Tommy came to a stop at the bridge. It was broken. He and Snow glanced at each other. "You go back and get the others. I'll see if I can get across." Snow looked terrified, but a little confident.**

**Mr. Tommy glared at her and slowly nodded. He turned his horse around.**

**Snow slowly made her way over to the gap and studied her chances. Slim. But there was a possibility. She backed up some and set her hand on the wet ground. There was a spark.**

**After a moment, an ice ramp was in front of her and a long path of ice behind her leading to it. Snow took a deep breath and skated to the far end of the path.**

"**If I don't make it through this….no big loss." She said and took off, keeping her body low, her knees bent and her arms back.**

"**NO!" Came a yell, just as Snow was lifting off.**

**Snow had her teeth together tightly, suppressing a scream of terror. She slowly began to descend from midair, half way through the gap. **

"**Shit-!" She yelled, falling only a meter from the edge of the other side.**

**There was yelling coming from the other side that Snow couldn't make out. **

**Snow waved her arms and clutched the bottom of the rope bridge. She sighed in relief, still terrified. She slowly began to scramble her way towards the top.**

**Snow made it to the other side and sat down, staring at the jump. The others were staring on the other side, wide eyed. She stood up, gave them a thumbs-up and turned around, running now.**

**Snow had been running for a while. "Jeeze…town is far away…" She panted. Snow sped up slightly. The town was in sight.**

**When she reached it, Snow burst through the door of the doctor's house- she thanked the fact that there was a sign.**

**The doctor stared at the dripping, panting girl, "How may I help you?""Sadila……..baby…….now!" replied Snow between breathes.**

**There was a pause. The doctor stared at her.**

"**Bridge broken….Jumped across…no time to waste!"The doctor nodded hesitantly and grabbed his coat, rushing out. He had a horse- lucky for Snow, though she denied the offer for a ride. She decided to skate back, so the doctor could make it faster. **


	5. Mrs Izumi! Snow's story

Demon: Hehe....I just figured out that the correct term for Ishbal is Ishvar ^-^'

-----

Snow made it through the door of Mr. Tommy's house, panting. "Did…..did the doctor……did he make it?"

Winry looked at Snow, shocked. "Yes. Everything is fine."  
Snow sighed and shut the door, "That's good….." she looked into the room where Sadila had been when she had left. "There wasn't any problems? No injuries to the baby? No harm to the mother?"  
"None at all." Said the doctor, smiling happily.

"Good. She actually was the one to deliver the baby." The doctor nodded towards Winry.

"Good job, Winry. It's a good thing I didn't stay back then."

"…..What do you mean by that?" Asked Ed, eyeing her suspiciously.

"SO, it's a good thing every thing is okay." Exclaimed Snow, really quickly.

-----

When the rain was finished, they were off again- this time with Bunny.

Snow was getting really annoyed of having to go places by foot. Everyone was.

Thankfully, Ed got the attention of a carriage.

They were all crammed into a seat for four, so, Snow had to-forced to- sit on Al's lap.  
"So….what were you talking about back there?" Asked Al, as they were all sitting in a row on the carriage. He was talking to Snow.

"Nothing really. I was…..kind of like a doctor-in-training when I was younger…I quit though." She replied.

"You put us through all that and you were a doctor!?" Snapped Winry and Ed-they had been eavesdropping.

Snow quickly changed the subject- again.

-----

"Hey! The trains leaving!" Said Winry, when they arrived at the train station.

"Hurry!" Added ed, as he, Al and Snow all began to run for it.

Al was the first on the train and Ed threw him his suitcase.

"I guess this is good bye then. Have a safe trip!" exclaimed Winry, running after them with Bunny.

"JUMP!" yelled Snow, as she and Ed reached the end of the platform. The two jumped. Ed made it to the train first, Snow just barely made it.

"Don't forget to call granny!" yelled Ed.

"I don't need you to remind me!" Replied Winry.

"Also! I want a new arm when I get back!"

"Will do!"

-----

It felt like only a few moments when they arrived at Dublith.

Snow was looking around at all the shops, and animals.

Al and Ed lead her to a meat shop. "Um…….Why are we at a meat shop?" She asked.

"Master's……" Replied Al.

"I hope…..master isn't home…." Added Ed.

The three slowly turned around.

"WELCOME!"

Ed and Al both screamed and fell, Snow was terrified in silence.

"Hey, aren't you Edward Elric? Long time no see!" Exclaimed a man.

"Are you….Mr. Maison?" asked Ed, "Hello…."

"Hahaha! You're as short as ever!" Exclaimed Mr. Maison, patting Ed on the head, "And who's the guy in the armour and the short girl."  
Snow glared at him.

"Um…this is my little brother, Alphonse and my friend Snow."

"Are you here to see Izumi? You're just in time! He just got back from his trip! Wait here. I'll go get him!" Mr. Maison quickly went around back. Ed, Al and Snow followed to the door.

After a few moments of waiting, someone came out.

Snow stared at the door, wide eyed and terrified, 'This…..would look like a guy that would want to kill me…..' she thought. There was a huge man with black hair and a bloody butcher knife in the door. She now knew why Ed had insisted she stay between them and the door.

"How…..How do you do! Long time no see…." Stuttered Ed.

Snow was still in the way. "Um…I'm going to move now…." She side stepped.

"Edward….?" Asked the man.

Edward smiled slightly.

The man grabbed his head in his monstrous hands. "You're here….You've grown!" He turned to Al, "This is?"  
"Alphonse! Long time no see!"

"Really? You have grown really tall!" exclaimed the man, also grabbing Al's her. He then turned to Snow, "And….this?"  
"Um…I'm….Snow….?" She managed.

"She's a friend!" Added Al.

"I think for some of us….maybe a little more…" Whispered Ed, glancing at Al.

"What's the matter?" Asked the man.

"We have some questions for master!" Replied Ed.

"Then let's go!"

"That guy's not your master?" Asked Snow. Ed and Al shook there heads and followed the man. Snow did so to, staying at the end.

"How is master?" Asked Ed, as the approached the house.

"She's quite healthy but sick at the moment." Said the man, as he leaned into a window. "Hey Izumi, the Elric shorty is here….And a friend."

'She?' Thought Snow. She had been, once again put really close to the door. She looked at Ed, more or less glared. When the door opened slightly, Snow moved away from the door. Ed was kicked down.

"News of you has reached us my foolish student! You actually became a dog of the military!?" There was a tall women with black hair standing in the door, "You better explain!"

Snow hesitantly took off her glasses and cleaned the splattered blood off, quickly and put them back on.  
Al was attempting to sneak away.

"And who's the walking tin can?" Snapped Izumi.

"er….um….His brother, Alphonse, Master." stammered Al.

"Al! How tall you've grown!" She put out her hand.

Al took it, only to be flipped to the ground. "Not enough training!

"Isn't master suppose to be sick?" Stuttered Al, still on the ground.

Snow was making a personal note- don't piss Izumi off.

"This is because you've come from far away!" She then glanced at Snow.

Snow stared back at her.

"Who is thi-" Izumi coughed up some blood.

"Please don't push yourself….drink your medicine." said the tall man, holding a napkin and a bottle. Izumi wiped her mouth and hugged the man.

Snow was praying that she didn't have to face the wrath of Izumi, though she didn't even no her.

"You guys are here!" Exclaimed Izumi.

---

They were soon all in the house.

"Um….May I use your phone?" Asked Snow, standing beside a table.

"oh. Yeah. Dearest, show her the phone." Said Izumi, who was sitting.

"ed, give me your book….thing with the phone numbers in it." said Snow, holding out her hand.

"How do you know I have that?"

"I found it one day. Now, please."

Ed handed her the book and she went to the phone in the other room.

"Okay……military….there we go!" Snow dialled a number.

"Hello. How may I help you."  
"Um….I need to get in contact with Colonel Mustang…"  
"Sorry. I can't let you speak to him with an outside phone."  
"I really need to talk to him! It's urgent!"

"I can't let you."  
"Listen lady! Just tell Mr. Mustang that it's the girl from the market! He'll know who I am!"  
"I can't!"  
"Look, I can make it so your shitting ice cubes for a week! Please! Let me talk to him!"  
"I need your code…" The person on the other end of the phone was practically growling.

"I don't have one! PLEASE! Just let me talk to him!"

There was a muffled 'hello colonel.'

"LET ME SPEAK TO MR. MUSTANG!" Snow was now yelling into the phone.

"I can't! You cannot make contact through an outside phone without a code!"

"Tell him it's the ishvarite! NOW!" Snow instantly regretted her words.

There was a silence a slam and a dial tone.

Snow's grip tightened on the phone and she slowly set it on the receiver.

Snow walked out the room, annoyed to see every staring at her. They had just finished eating. "Sorry….If I disturbed you…."  
"Is she apart of the military to?" Asked Izumi, staring at Snow.

"No!" Replied Snow, quickly, and loudly.

"Ok. If your going to eat, please take off your glasses. It's polite." Said Izumi, turning back to her meal.

"I'll skip." said Snow, walking towards the wall and leaning against it.

"Hey! Why don't we show master what we've learned!?" Exclaimed Ed.

Al and ed got up and went to the door. "yeah! Come on! You too Snow!" Added Al.

Snow raised an eyebrow and then nodded, walking towards them.

"Okay…I coming." Said Izumi.

---

Al was just finishing up a circle. He did his alchemy, and made a small horse.  
"Very detailed. " Said Izumi, impressed.

"My turn!" Exclaimed Ed and slammed his hand together. He put them on the ground and made a large winged horse.

"You didn't need to inscribe a circle…?" Said Izumi, "Ed…."  
"yeah?"  
"Unless…..You have seen that thing?"

"Wha…what?"

"You have seen it, right?"  
"I've seen it…"

Al and Izumi's husband were lost. Snow knew what they were talking about.

"That's why you were called a genius and received acceptance of the stat at such a young age…"

"I'm not a genius…I just saw that thing." Ed looked like he was going to cry, "Master…..!"

"Mrs. Izumi!" Some kids yelled, as they came running over to them.

"Mrs…." They saw her husband and ran around him, "Izumi!" to her.

The man looked down. "Um….It's okay. There just kids…" Said Snow, trying to comfort him, even thought when she first met him, she had been terrified.

"What is it?" Asked Izumi.

"My trains broken! Help me fix it." Said one of the children.

"ok. Come in to my house."

"Huh? Aren't you gonna use alchemy?"  
"No."

"Why not? My dad said that Mrs. Izumi was a powerful alchemist!"

Snow and everyone else stayed outside.

"Who were you trying to call…?" Asked Al, as they waited.

"Just….someone." Replied Snow.

"You were doing a lot of yelling." Said Ed, eyeing her.

"Operator was fighting with me. No big deal."

Izumi soon came out of the house, telling the kids not to break the train.  
"Mrs. Izumi!" came the voice of a little girl.

"Manny! What is it? Need something to be fixed?"

"Chiko's not moving…" The girl-Manny- was holding a small kitten, "Please fix her…."

Snow's eye was narrowed slightly. She was remembering Terry.

Izumi took the kitten. "She's already dead…"

"Isn't she broken?"  
"No…She's dead."

"Mrs. Izumi! Please fix her!"

Izumi continued to explain something to Manny. How life has to end at some point.

Snow looked around slightly. She saw a small puddle and walked over to it. She set her fingers in it, lightly.

"Um…..We're going to have a funeral for Chiko." Whispered Al.

Snow stood up and nodded. "Okay…"

----

They buried the cat and made a little tombstone.

Snow sighed and rubbed her head. She knew that she should be use to it by now, death, but she just couldn't get over it. Manny's mother came and took the crying girl home.

"It died of natural causes…." mumbled Snow.

"What?" Ed and Al glanced at her.

"Chiko. She died of natural causes. First natural death that has happened for a long time…." She sniffed slightly.

Ed and Al then went to talk to Izumi.

Snow stared at the grave and set her hand on it, flattening out the soil. She went to join everyone else, only to see Ed on the ground. "What the hell?"

"Ed…You have mechanical body parts….And Al is hollow inside." Said Izumi,

"How did you know?" asked Al, surprised.

"How stupid do you think I am? When I threw you, your left and right side made different sounds!" There was a silence, "What happened?"

"What happened? Tell me now! What actually happened?"

"….Where should I start?"

------

Ed and Al both went through the story, Izumi and Snow listening intently.

---

When the story had ended, they all went back to Izumi's place. Al and Ed were kneeling on the ground, Izumi was in a chair, her husband close to her and Snow was sitting out on the bridge that connected the shop and the house, thinking about her past.

----

"Brother! You promised to train me today!" A eleven year-old Snow stood beside a tall boy- about eighteen. He had navy hair and red eyes . They were in Ishvar. It was dark.

"I did?" He asked.

"YES. Yes you did, Blade. You said as soon as I was done my medical training with the Rockbells, that you would train me some more!"

The boy-Blade-rubbed his head, "Alright. Come on then." He walked off, Snow following behind him through the sand.

"Okay, sis. Attack me." Blade turned to her and put his hand up.

Snow ran towards her brother and lifted her leg up to kick him. He blocked. She continued to kick as he blocked.

"You depend to much on your legs. Why not use your fists?"  
"You told me to use the part of my body that can be extended the most!"

"Ok. Fine. Enough." Blade handed snow a stick.

"Alchemy?"

Blade nodded.

"I think that we've both, been hanging out with the scrolls to much…." She said, as she made an alchemy circle.  
"Scar gets pretty mad at us, as well as his brother because of it…... Now, can you make a house?"

Snow nodded, set her hands together and then set her hands on the ground. There was glowing and soon, there was half of a small sand house , "Brother, isn't it dangerous to be so far from the houses while the war is still happening?"

"We'll be fine. In a weeks time, we'll be going. To a safe place. Good job though, you've been practicing!"

"Thank you……" Snow slowly began to go silent.

Blade looked at her questioningly and turned his head. Military vehicles were coming towards them, "Hurry! Run!" Snow turned around and ran, followed by Blade. Snow tripped. Blade stood defensively in front of her, preparing for a fight. "Draw an alchemy circle and create a hiding place for yourself…"

Snow hesitated and began to trace one in the sand, quickly. She finished quickly and made a large hole in the sand. It was fairly deep. Snow jumped down.

There was a series of gun shots, and a body fell into the hole next to Snow.

"…….you alright?"

"B-b-brother….." Tears were streaming down Snow's face as she crawled over to her brothers body.

"It's alright………….." Said Blade, weakly. There were gun shots across his chest. "Love you…….Snow."

Snow was now bawling as her brother slowly died. There was then a light plunk on the other side of the hole. Snow strained her eyes to see what it was. There was then an explosion in the hole.

After a few moments, the sound of engines was all that could be heard. As they left, it grew quite, except for quiet sobbing. Snow sat on the other side off the hole, Blade's body in her arms. She stared across the hole at the leg that was there- her leg. "HELP!"

"….Hello?" said someone, Snow couldn't see who, her vision was going in and out.

"Hey! Snow! Blade! Hang on!"

-

When Snow came to, she couldn't tell where she was. Medical things were all around her. She weakly rolled her head to the side to see to people- the doctors.  
"Oh! Are you okay? Don't move or you'll open your wounds!" Said the man.

"Dr….Rockbell?" Snow weakly tried to sit up, she couldn't.

"No, no, no." said Mrs. Rockbell, "Please, stay down or you'll open your wounds…."

Snow was suddenly hit with realization, "Blade!? Where is he?" She said, this time sitting up.

The Rockbells were silent and Snow looked down at her leg. There were various things hooked up to it. "Um…..what's on my leg?"

"oh! We were just making some things…You see, we only have enough…parts to make one auto-mail, and that would be for a smaller child." explained Mr. Rockbell.

"I'm not that small…."

"Actually, you are."

"We can't all be buff, Scar."

Scar walked over to Snow and rubbed her head. "I already said that they could do the operation……Actually, brother did but we decided that I should tell you."

Snow stayed silent, after a few moments, she said, "Fine. When does it start?"

"……We have already. You'll be like this for about a year or two. But it's only for the base. Nothing more. This is going to be really painful."

Snow nodded.

-

It took six months for the procedure to be completed. Snow had read various medical books and was taught a few more things by the Rockbells.

"There you go. We'll need to get you a leg though….." Said Mr. Rockbell.  
Snow moved the stub and shrugged. "This works for now……I need to go see Scar's brother…."

"Don't strain yourself." Said Mrs. Rockbell.

"I won't." Snow grabbed a walking stick and hobbled her way out of the tent and into town.

"Good to see you up and about, Snow." Said Scar's older brother.

"Thank you. Now. Down to business."  
"What 'business'?"  
"Train me! Please! I want to learn more alchemy!"

There was a silence. "No."

"Why? I already know a little bit of it." Snow wasn't going to budge that easily.

Scar's brother sighed. "If you already no the basics, you can start off by reading some scrolls." He pointed to a pile of them.

Snow raised an eyebrow and walked over to them and started reading.

"Alchemy is made up of parts…analysis … deconstruction…..reconstruction………." Mumbled Snow, studying the scrolls and the markings in them, "It's forbidden to try and bring back a life from death with alchemy…."  
Scar's brother would glance at her occasionally.

"What are those tattoo's on your arms?" Asked Snow, looking up from her scroll.

"Alchemy markings….The right is for deconstruction…and the left…..reconstruction."

Snow nodded. She looked down at her own tattooed arm. The tattoo that her brother had given her. He had explained it to her. "Um….Master? I was given a tattoo when I was younger, I was told by my brother that this part," She pointed to a part that was white, "Stood for creation, and this part," She pointed to a black part down her arm, "Is for destruction and how life can't be lived without both."  
Scar's brother looked at Snow's arm and turned it a little. "Your brother was a smart man." He said, "These are alchemy circles…..as well as a nice reminder of him for you….."

Snow looked down and nodded, continuing to read. There was then a thump followed by a scroll avalanche. She was buried.

Scar had com in and was now yelling at his brother. Snow dug her way out of the scrolls and took a deep breath.

"You even got Snow helping you!?" Snapped Scar, pointing at her and he left in anger.

"Snow….can you go and check on him? I need to continue my research…" Said Scar's brother. Snow nodded obediently and left.

"We'll make them pay with blood!" Said some of the Ishbalans, trying to explain the great things of alchemy to Scar.

"You guys are power crazed. Leave Scar alone." Growled Snow, pushing them away from Scar, only to be pushed to the ground.

"Even if you hope it's for the people and happiness, no one will see it that way!" Yelled Scar.

There was then an explosion and everyone was flung to the ground.

"The national military has begun their attack!" Yelled Scar in warning and he raced off.

Snow got up and hobbled after him.

Scar was taking out soldiers one by one.  
One looked at Snow and he aimed for her. She easily took him down with her walking stick.

When that was done, she met up with Scar and his family- which was now sort of her adopted family.  
"The attacks are intense from the west. We should head east." Said Scar's mother.

"Everyone's rushing to the east, we'll appear as one big target!"

They continued to disagree about a few things. Snow was looking into the village. "He's here…..!" warned Snow, seeing a national alchemist on a roof.

The alchemist out stretched his arms and grinned.

Snow clutched her walking stick and lifted it off the ground, holding it like a spear and aiming.

The alchemist then put his hands together.  
Snow there was a surge and Snow through the stick. But the alchemist bent down and there was a surge in the ground.

Snow took a step back and Scar grabbed her arms and turned around so his back faced the alchemist.  
"Brother!?"

Scar's brother dashed in front of them quickly.

"damn….." mumbled Snow, under a pile of debris. She tried to get out, but was to weak. Blood covered her face, "Master……Scar…anyone….." She called, weakly, before going unconscious.

-

Snow jolted awake, still under the debris. "I….I lived….." Hot tears were soon going down her face, washing off a little bit of the dried blood. She then felt some strength return- strength from anger- and pushed the debris off of herself. "Bastard! How could he do this……" she looked at her surroundings, stones and bodies, "They…they are all dead….!" Snow looked down, shaking, "When I find him….I'm…. I'm going to kill him!" Snow looked forward, tears still in her eyes and, with a determined expression, began to walk. She stopped by the hospital and paid her respects, taking the medical supplies and books that were left.

Snow walked through the desert, until she came to an isolated spot close to a water source. She then made a large alchemy circle. She then transmuted herself a house. "……Okay…..I can bring someone back……..the scroll never said that human transmutation can't be done. Just that it was forbidden…..that probably just means that they were scared……The human body is composed mostly of water……"

Snow began to train, as well as study. Her main strength being in transmuting water into ice.

-

"Okay….I'm going to try…." Snow had gotten through one year of living on her own, and was now trying to transmute a human. She had gathered 99% of the supplies and had just finished an alchemy circle. "I…..can't wait to see my brother again…." she said, biting her finger and letting some blood drip into the pool of supplies that had been mixed together.

"Okay……" Snow set her hands together and put them on the ground. There was a surge, "NO! Something's gone wrong!" and a flash, and next thing, Snow was in a white room with a big door.

"H….hello?" Snow stammered.

"HEY!"

"Who…..was that?"

"I'm right here!"  
Snow turned to see and impression of a body in the air. "Um…….Hello…..I'm Snow……can I ask who you are?"  
"HA! Good to see that someone hasn't forgotten their manners! I'm what humans refer to as the 'universe' or 'God' or 'true knowledge' or 'one' or 'all' and…" it pointed to Snow, "I'm you." The door opened, "Welcome! Fool!"

Snow was suddenly being pulled in by black arms, she was screaming.

"Be quiet! Isn't this what you wanted? I'll show you 'true knowledge'. " The door slammed.

Snow was then drifting through darkness with slight glimmer of lights. Her head was pounding with knowledge. After a few seconds, she saw an imprint, "Brother!" She was then back where she started.

"How was it?"

"It…..it was terrifying…..but….there was so much information!" Replied Snow, staring at the door.

"Okay! Now time for the traffic fee!"  
"….fee?"

"Yep!" Suddenly. Some of Snow's vision was going and her eyes was forming on the imprint, "Equivalent trade, don't you think?" Snow was then sucked back to her house, screaming and bleeding. She turned her body to face the alchemy circle, only to see a horrible pile of human debris. "B-Blade….?"  
The thing died and Snow was going through the medical supplies until she found a bandage and wrapped it around her eye.


	6. What is this?

Demon: Sorry if I got the last name wrong. It works though.....for now.

---------------

"**AH!" Snow screamed, as she was pushed into the water under the bridge. She bobbed to the surface and looked up to see Ed, Al and Izumi's husband. "What was that for?"**

**"We had to get you into the real world somehow…." replied Ed, as Snow swam to the edge and pulled herself out and followed them to the front, drenched.**

"**Come again if you're passing by." Said Izumi's husband.**

"**but we got kicked out….." mumbled Ed.**

"**Doesn't mean I can't come back…." chuckled Snow, quietly, ' I don't know if I will or not though….' she then thought.**

"**Idiots! You don't get it? Now that you guys are no longer master and apprentice, doesn't mean that you can't communicate as normal people. Is there anything holding you back, hmm?"**

"…**.Shit! Why did we come to Dublith? Growled Ed.**

"**Mr. Sig, we're going back!" Said Al, as Ed grabbed his suitcase and began running, Snow bowed to Mr. Sig before following them.**

"**Try not to get yourselves killed!" He called.**

"**We'll try!" Replied Al.**

**The three ran back to Izumi's place. Ed went first.**

"**Master!" There was a 'thok' and Al and Snow cautiously looked in.**

"…**..someone's mad…." Mumbled Snow, seeing a knife centimetres from Ed's head.**

"**What 'master' is this!? You are not my apprentices! Go home now!"**

"**calm…..down…." Stammered Ed, he and Al were soon kneeling."We came here to look for clues on how to return to our original forms!" Exclaimed Al."We won't go home empty handed!" added Ed.**

**There was then yelling and Snow slowly began to step outside. "I'm….staying out here with you, Mr. Maison…." She looked at the man, who was staring at the door.**

**Maison soon left and Snow sat on the steps.**

"'**True knowledge'!!"**

**Snow then stood back up and poked her head into the door.**

"**Snow! Get in here!" Snapped Ed, as he viciously yanked her into the room, "Did you see 'true knowledge'?"Snow nodded, "Yes…..""She can help!"**

"**okay…..Well…I'll go see a professional. Right now though, you're probably hungry. Come in and eat….of course….you should take off your glasses.…" Izumi glanced at couldn't deny how hungry she was and slowly slipped off her glasses.**

"**Now I know that you're not with the government!" exclaimed Izumi.**

**-----**

**The next day, Ed, Al and Snow spent most of it at the library.**

"**Um….it's getting kind of late guys." said Snow, looking out the window.**

"**Big brother always loses track of time when reading!" Said Al, as they walked down the steps.**

"**You do too!" Snapped Ed.**

"**Short cut!" Said Al, and they turned down an alley way.**

"**Master is going to kill us if were late." said Ed.**

"**She's your master, not mine." mumbled Snow.**

"**Misters! Miss! Hey wait!"ed, Al and Snow glanced over to see an old begger."Could you give me some money?"Snow paused for a moment and glanced at him.**

"**Shut up and get a job!" Said Ed, still running with Al. The begger followed them, totally skipping Snow. She quickly caught up to Ed."Aren't you being a little cold? Hey! Armoured mister!""Sorry, I don't have any money." Said Al.**

"**Come on! A state alchemist should be loaded with cash!" The begger ran beside Ed.**

"**I don't know what you're talking about." "Don't act dumb! You're quite famous! You transmuted your brothers soul into armour."**

**This caused Ed and Al to stop instantly. Snow slowed and stopped a little ways ahead of them.**

**A few things were said, and Ed kicked the begger into some trash cans."…..Harsh?" Asked Snow.**

"**He was annoying….!" Replied Ed, with a groan, "Come on Al, Snow, let's go."**

**The begger got back up and said a few more things, Ed took him out with a trash can.**

"**Okay! I think the old guy has had enough!" Snapped Snow, batting Ed in the back of the head.**

**The begger laughed and Al picked him up. "Sir…please stop!" Something- a tail- then batted Al's head off and the begger jumped to the ground."Ha! There is no mistake! You're the one with the transmuted soul!" The begger was now on his hands and feet, with a tail."What are you?" Asked Snow, a little freaked.**

"**You bastard!" Snapped Ed, going to kick the begger, he jumped.**

**Snow ran to where Al's head had landed and picked it up, carefully. She then ran to Al and set it on the armour. "Thank you Snow."**

**Snow smiled and turned to Ed. There was a wall and the begger was on top of it. "Good bye!" he said, before leaving.**

**Ed, Al and Snow all stared in shock. "W-what was that?" the three stammered.**

**---**

"**GAHH!"**

**"What's wrong brother, strained your back?" Asked Al, as Ed tried to lift a weight that was to heavy for him.**

**Snow shook her head from where she was, upside down against a wall.**

"**No! I forgot this years assessment! It's been so busy these days…..crap….crap…"**

**Snow laughed quietly to herself and she brought her legs down as Ed got ready to leave."So then, I'll be going." He then Said, standing at the door, he left.**

"**I better go to….!" Said Al, getting ready to leave, just to be stopped by Izumi."Not so fast. You're my sparring partner."**

**Snow slowly moved from the wall and set her feet on the ground. "I'm gonna sit outside for a little while…" She said, stretching and walking out the door.**

**---**

"**Al…..You sweep to much…" Mumbled Snow, upside down again. It had been a few hours since Ed had left and Al was sweeping.**

"**You're upside down to much….!"**

**Snow laughed a little. "It never kills to train you're tolerance level….." Something then landed in front of her. "Hmm….?" She put her legs down and stood up. **

"**What's this?" asked Al, picking it up- it was a piece of paper with some writing on it.**

**-**

**Later that day, Al and Snow went to what looked to be an old warehouse. Snow was actually hiding, inside Al. She could see out the eye holes.**

**There was some talking, then Al was running.**

"**What are you doing?" asked Snow, jolting up and down.**

"**Running…..I don't want to fight…." He replied, "I'm still surprised that you can stand in there…."Snow laughed slightly. She actually had her feet against the sides of the armour to keep her up.**

**After a moment, Al sat in a room. "What could we do? I could make a trap hole……It would be so much easier if I could clap and transmute like brother…""Ahem….I can…." said Snow, shifting her body. There was then a lot of movement, causing her to fall into the leg part of Al's body. "……this is uncomfortable….."**

**There was then a clunk and Al's head was off. Snow climbed up and slammed into a women. "….excuse me?"**

"**There's someone in there?!" Yelled the women, falling back.**

**Snow climbed out of Al and looked around. "Where did your head go?""I don't know…." He replied.**

**Snow gave him an irritated expression. She was then kicked to the ground, in the back of the head. "Ow…."**

"**What!? Get out!" Al was trying to reach into his own body, he then began unclamping the clamps that held his chest in place.**

**Snow was recovering from the kick. She slowly stood up and took a defensive position.**

"**Heh….." Came a voice from inside Al, he looked restrained and a large man was coming up behind him. Snow ran and jumped over Ed, kicking the man back. She delicately landed behind Al.**

"**oh? Where did you come from little missy?" He asked, rubbing his snorted slightly and swung her leg to kick him, she did so and jumped back again.**

" **I think that you would do better with someone your own speed…" said the man, as another man walked down the stairs with Al's head. He was smaller then the other one.**

**Snow took her defensive position again."First you're late then you want me to fight?" He then sighed and dropped Al's head, dashing for Snow. **

**Snow jumped back with a spin, kicking the guy twice, landing a little farther away. **

"**BRAT!" Yelled the man, as he took out a sword. Snow paused for a moment and set her hands together. She set one on the ground and a staff formed as she lifted it up. She crouched low to the ground**

**The man growled and dashed for snow again, swinging his sword furiously. Snow blocked with her staff, waiting for an opening. The man continued to swing, until he batted the staff away from Snow. He went for a downward hit the ground and grabbed the sword, inches from her face. She panted, as a trickle of sweat fell down her forehead. She then grinned and there was a spark. The sword broke. Snow lifted up her feet and kicked the man off, somersaulting into a standing position.**

"**Who you calling a 'little missy'?" She growled.**

**There was then a slight noise, and Snow fell to the ground.**

**The big man was behind her, holding a large mallet. "You couldn't handle a little girl?" He teased.**

"**Oh shut up. It took two of you to take down that guy…."**

**---**

**When Snow came around, she was upside down, hanging by her ankles and far away from any walls. Her hands were at her sides, it was almost as thought she was in a straight jacket except there were chains. "…..Al?" she called. Snow looked down and saw shattered glasses. She growled, loudly and looked around. She was about five feet off the ground, ten feet from any walls and five feet from the ceiling. She heard some crashes from another room. After a few moments, a door opened and a big man came in. He looked up at her, "Just came to check if you were still here…""Where the hell could I go?" she growled.**

"**Hey….calm down. I'll just do something to keep you entertained…." He set his hand on Snow's head and twisted it, causing Snow to spin. He then walked out.**

**Snow growled to herself, as the world was spinning in front of her.**

**After about a minute, she was still spinning, actually beginning to get sick. "Ugh…..ass hole…." There was then an explosion from the other room. Snow stared at the wall-moving her head with the rotation-like she could actually see what might be happening. "AL!? What happened!?"**

**The door then opened.**

"**Mr. Sig!?"Mr. Sig walked over to Snow and grabbed hold of the chain, easily tearing it apart and setting Snow down, quickly ripping the chains that were on her.**

"**Thanks." Exclaimed Snow, she then had an annoyed expression on her face and walked over to a wall, setting her hand on it. There was a surge, followed by the wall exploding. People were staring at the angry girl, "There was really no need to spin me….!"**

"**Snow? Are you okay?" asked Al, sitting against a wall with his hands chained together. **

**"Well….somewhat. I seriously didn't need some asshole coming in and spinning me though!"**

"…**.You should go with Izumi. She just went down stairs….I need to stay…." **

**Men were still staring at Snow when she replied, "I'm not leaving you here with these jerks!""Hey!" Snapped the guy who had fought Snow, jumping up."Do you want me to beat you again? That can be done!" The two glared at each other.**

"**Little Missy, just calm down. You can stay as long as you don't try and get out with Al here." Said a man- Snow had heard the words 'Greed' a couple of times.**

**Snow was silent and nodded, "But…if you start a fight…"**

**Greed just smiled a toothy grin and nodded. Snow growled slightly and walked over to some crates, sitting on them, crossing her legs.**

"**Stupid Ishbalan…." mumbled the guy who had fought with Snow- she heard that he was a dog.**

"**What? Try saying that to my face you ass!" She growled in reply. The two were glaring at each other again.**

**Ed then burst through the door, "You're greed?"**

**"And you're the one called Mr. Edward Elric."**

"**Sorry about this Ed." mumbled Snow, not taking her eyes off of the Dog then continued onto a conversation, until Ed got a little annoyed. "DON'T TALK SHIT WITH ME!" He yelled, causing Snow to jump slightly, "You bastards! What the hell is this, huh!? Do you understand the situation here!? I don't care what your arbours squad is thinking right now!"**

**Snow blocked out the rest of what Ed was yelling, covering her ears, wide eyed.**

**Ed ended pointing at Greed.**

"**Idiot….." mumbled the dog, beginning to take out his sword. "don't kill him…." said Greed.**

"**He's right." stated Snow, getting off the boxes, "If you're going to fight then it's going to be with me."**

**The dog stared at her, "Nah…"**

**"You know I would've beat you…..that's why you don't want to fight now…."**

"**Now that's not true!" he snapped, turning his back to Ed.**

**Ed took him out with a kick.**

"**Roa…..Take the armour boy away. We'll dissect him later…..take Dorchette too and tend to him." said Greed, to the big man. He picked Al up with ease, he also took the dog guy- Dorchette.**

**Ed went in for a blow but was stopped. Snow came up behind him and was smacked away. **

**As a battle began between Ed and Greed, Snow recovered and followed Roa.**

**She followed them until there was a pause and she hid around a corner. Roa had set Dorchette down and was now talking to him. There was a pause and they ran. Snow made a confused face and chased after them.**

**There were a series of gun shots and a few screams. Snow peaked around a corner and saw Dorchette. She transmuted a staff with a blade on the end and jumped towards Dorchette, about to slash downwards. The only thing that revealed her was a gun shot that hit her in the arm. She continued the attack, but Dorchette realized and quickly whipped around and blocked. She pushed him back some. A battle then began of two people, Snow didn't even notice. The two still kept there position, trying to force each other back. Dorchette was at an advantage and he finally forced Snow back, blood spitting out of the bullet wound. She grunted slightly as every turned there attention to a man.**

"**Bradley!? What is he doing at a place like this!?" asked someone.**

"**Bradley was the one who ordered the massacre of Ishvar," began Dorchette as he continued.**

**Snow's eyes went wide with fear. She was from Ishvar. She could be killed.**

"**Let's escape. Through the hidden pathway." he ended, then turned to Snow, "I would leave if I were you too. Wouldn't want you to die before the end of our battle." he grinned slightly, then, something then went through his stomach, two swords.**

"**What are you doing, Armstrong?" asked the man at the end of it.**

**Snow's breathing increased rapidly as her heart thudded against her chest as he took out another guy, who was just beside her. Roa came up behind him and he was quickly killed too. The man then turned to Snow. Her legs wanted to run but she was frozen by fear and anger. She then recovered and dashed back towards where Roa and Dorchette had left Al, praying that no one was following her, blood spurting from the bullet wound. 'They….they weren't bad….just different….They didn't need to die…..!' she thought as she ran.**


	7. Chapter 7

**When Snow got there-which was a sewer- he was gone, "Al?" She was walking down the sides when Greed burst through the wall and knocked her into the water. Her had bobbed to the surface just in time to see Bradley's blades go through Greed's neck. Snow was speechless- terrified as Greed's blood fell into the water where she sat. Bradley's eye opened. He had the same symbol as greed. Four words now went through Snow's head, and they were: I'm going to die. **

**Snow was motionless as Greed continued to fight and seemed to leave with Bradley.**

**She slowly swam out of the water and went through the hole in the wall, not seeing anything. She was breathing rapidly, her chest heaved. She walked towards where the noise was, at the ready for a sight of Bradley's back and Greed on the ground soon met her gaze. She could also see Al, Dorchette and Roa. "They're…they're alive!?" She gasped, sounding happier then she intended. She was happy. Happy because, these people weren't bad, just….mad. The battle then broke out again. Dorchette was in the water. Without knowing, Snow splashed in after him. She knelt down slightly and took Dorchette's hand . Roa soon joined him. "Al…..this is so unfair….These two….they were good…." she whispered.**

**Al was containing Martel in his body, keeping his hands clamped down on his head, "I know…"**

**Greed was soon in the water too and Bradley walked away from him. Bradley's swords were sticking up in Greed's body.**

**Snow looked at Al, horror struck as Bradley walked over to him. What was this mad man going to do to her friend?**

"**You're Ed's little brother?" asked Bradley.**

"**Y…yes…" Stammered Al.**

**Bradley smiled.**

**Al was then choking Bradley.**

**Snow slowly stood up and walked over to him, "Martel….was it? I…..I can understand you completely…."**

**Martel just screamed, "Bradley!"**

**Bradley quickly stuck his sword into Al and blood splattered.**

"**Stop!" yelled Snow, as her hands formed fists, "Stop killing these people! Roa! Martel! Dorchette! They weren't the ones who should have died!"**

**Bradley looked at her, his expression unreadable, and he held up his sword. Snow backed away. The bullet wound was hurting and she cringed.**

"**I remember you from the hospital." He put his sword down, "I'll spare you. But I don't want to see you around the Elrics anymore…Beware….Next time I see you…..you will die." He took Al and walked off.**

**Snow's legs went weak under her and she collapsed.**

"**Bastard…." Snow growled, irritated. She was now standing and looking at the mess off blood. She looked at what remained of Roa and Dorchette. Roa had been chopped in two and….Dorrchette had been sliced. **

**Snow went into the water and lugged the parts off Roa out, setting them together on the ground. She set her hands on the two parts and there was a surge. Ice bound the two parts together. She then set him against the wall and went to fetch Dorchette, setting him against the wall as well. She then looked at her injury and back at Dorchette, ripping off a small part of his pants and wrapping up the bullet wound. "Second time you've helped me……Dorchette." she said, backing up and looking a the two, "It's not much but…" She set her hands on the ground and a small podium that read: 'Here lie Dorchette and Roa, good people. They were accused for being bad but they weren't. Just misunderstood and tortured.'. There were two stone roses as well. She stayed there for the night.**

**When morning came- or what she thought was morning- Snow had made up her mind. Screw Bradley. She quickly began walking through the sewers. As she walked, Snow realized that she really needed new clothes. The ones she was wearing were drenched in blood. She sighed, she had already reached the door and she cautiously walked out. No one was there. The sun was very warm. She sighed with relief and began to make her way to Izumi's house.**

"**Um….miss Izumi?" asked Snow, hesitantly knocking on the back door in the alley. The door opened and she was hit with a bear hug. "Al…..you're…..hurting me…" **

**Snow was set down, "Sorry! Are you okay!?"**

**Snow shrugged, "Yeah. Fine……my arm hurts though…."**

"**Oh! Come in! Your covered in blood! We'll get you a new outfit!" Snow was yanked in the door.**

**Snow was soon sitting on a bed with some new clothes. A black dress. "Here. Bite down on this." Izumi held out a wad of cloth. Snow put it her mouth and bit down. Izumi took a small knife and put it in the bullet wound, twisting the bullet out. Snow's muscles strained as she bit down on the cloth, closing her eyes. The bullet was soon out and was bandaged.**

**Before Snow realized, she was going to Rush valley with Ed and Al."You…….you look very….nice…"Stammered Al, not looking at Snow.**

**Snow blushed slightly, looking down, "er…..thanks…"**

**When they arrived at Rush Valley, Snow got some money from Ed and went to find some better clothes. She began to walk through the town, not finding a store.**

**She finally came to a small shop that sold clothes. She slowly walked in and was mauled by merchants and mechanics."St-STOP!" snapped Snow, "I just want jeans and a t-shirt."**

**There was a pause and all the merchants stepped aside until there was only one standing in front of Snow, a women."Come with me." She said. Snow followed her into another room. "Okay, Dear. What kind of activities do you do?" "Um…..alchemy…….fighting and running?" was all Snow could come up with.**

**There was a pause and the lady nodded. She took out some clothes and handed them to Snow, "Go ahead and try them on over there." She pointed to a room with a curtain.**

**Snow looked at the room and quickly went over to it. 'God…' she thought, getting the dress off. She hadn't realized how uncomfortable it had been.**

**When Snow came back out of the room, she was wearing a pair of jeans that stopped at the ankle and were a little tight, along with a tight, blue t-shirt and a black jacket. "Splendid!" exclaimed the lady.**

**Snow examined the clothes and nodded, "Thank you….!" she said."Okay, now this isn't going to cost to much…." the lady gave Snow a slip of paper.**

**Snow stared at it for a moment and took out what she had, "Um….little more I think…."The lady quickly counted the money and looked at Snow, "For what is left over, you can get anything from here." he lady held out a small tray of jewellery, with a pair of sunglasses on it.**

**Snow looked at it blankly and took the sunglasses. "Thanks again." she left.**

**As Snow was walking, she noticed Ed and Al with a few other guys….In a fight. She shook her head slightly and walked over to them. "I left…..for half an hour." she mumbled. There was a man with black hair watching the battle, Snow walked over to him, "Excuse me, but doe those two belong to you?" she asked, pointing.**

**The boy looked at her and nodded, he grinned, "Impressed?"Snow raised an eyebrow. There was then a slight cracking noise and the boy was on the floor. "Well….The two they are fighting, yeah, they belong to me." she flexed her hand.**

**The boy sat up, wiping some blood from his nose, "Ow. That hurt."**

"**That was the point. Now call off your men."**

"**No can do." Said the boy, standing up, "I need to get my information first."**

**Snow raised an eyebrow, "You can get information without resorting to conflict."**

"**Maybe you'll give me my information then?""Depending on what it is.""Do you know anything about the philosopher stone?" **

**Snow quickly shook her head, "Nope. Nothing at all."**

"**I don't believe you…." the boy made a fist and took a strange position.**

**Snow stood where she was.**

**The boy dashed for Snow, and went for a kick. Snow jumped and was about to kick him in the face. He was quick and moved.**

"**You're a ninja?" he shook her head, "Martial artist…..Better then a ninja….."**

**The boy took a wobbly position and raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well, then why don't you become my underling and we can take over a nation!"**

**"Um….No thank you. Should we see how your guys are doing?"**

**"Why this change all of a sudden?"**

**"I don't feel that I need to fight you all that much. That punch was good enough for me….." She was still flexing her hand.**

"**Great. Then I'm going to go see how the battle is doing." The boy left.**

**Snow hesitated then followed.**

**She found Ed and Al fixing things with alchemy. Snow glanced up at a roof to see movement, "I'll be back in a few…." She said, and went up to the roof to see the man and two people, again. "Ahem?"**

"**Oh! Hi again! How are you?" said the man, smiling.**

"**Are you….spying on my friends?" **

"**Nope. We're just leaving." the three jumped off.**

**Snow shook her head and went back over to Ed and Al.**

**When they were finished repairing things, they headed back to Mr. Garfield's. Snow stayed a little farther back, watching the mayhem between Ed and the man, then when Winry came in. More mayhem.**

**Winry, Ed, Al, the man, the two ninja's and Snow were soon heading to central, after Ed's arm had been fixed. They were crammed into seats and Snow was ,once again, sitting on Al's lap. 'I'm talking to colonel Mustang….No matter what….!' thought Snow, very determined.**

**The train ride passed quickly. Ed and the boy- who Snow still hadn't been introduced to- had gotten into a few fights. When they reached central, Ed, Al, Snow and Winry began to walk. Snow stayed farther behind, looking around yet keeping her head down. The two ninja's then came up form behind."Hey! Where's the young master?" asked the old man.**

**There was a silence.**

"**Missing again…."**

"**Too bad, so sad, let's go." growled Ed, turning around and beginning to walk, followed by everyone else but the two.**

**Riza was at central. She stopped to talk with everyone.**

**Then, Roy came in a van. "hey full metal."**

"**You and I need to talk." Said Snow, walking over to him.**

"**Oh. You were the angry girl that the receptionist told me about. I thought so. What were you so angry about?"**

**Snow stared at him for along moment, then took a deep breath, "What happened to Mr. Hughes?"**

**Roy suddenly got serious, "You know?"Snow nodded.**

**Roy sighed, "Have you told them?"Snow shook her head.**

**Ed, Al and Winry looked at the two, confused. "What?" Asked Winry.**

**"Is Hughes okay?" added Al.**

**"What didn't you tell us!?" snapped Ed.**

**Roy looked at them, "He's fine. He went to the countryside, taking his wife and daughter."Snow glared at him for a long moment. He glared back at her. "Don't tell them." He murmured, walking off with Riza and swiping Snow in the nose.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Demon: I've neglected you all, have I not? I'm sorry...i've been very busy.**

**----------**

**Ed, al and Winry had gone to get a hotel in central. Snow had decided she may walk around for a few moments. She felt that some fresh air was needed. She had a rather uneasy feeling about everything and rubbed her head with both hands, sighing loudly. Snow had a slightly lazy look in her eye. Al had warned her to try and be careful. She didn't seem to have too much to worry about though. Another reason why Snow had decided to leave is, the fact that she didn't want to say anything about Maes. She knew that she would likely say something....eventually.**

**Snow sighed and began to walk back to the hotel. As she walked, she heard a quiet whimper and stopped, looking into an ally. There was a slight scuffle next to a garbage can. Snow's curiosity got the best of her and she stepped in a little ways and looked around the garbage can. Two small animals were there. One took a defensive position in front of the other and hissed loudly. Snow blinked, realizing that it was a cat and a small dog. The dog was shivering, obviously terrified. The cat hissed again. It was brown with white stripes and markings. The dog was dark grey, with light grey on his mussel, chest, hind paws and the it's right ear.**

**Snow squatted to get a better look. The cat swiped at her, protecting the dog. The dog whimpered, pulling in it's back leg. It was obviously hurt. Snow frowned and put up her finger, "Wait here for on minute, okay?" She said and got up, running off. The cat and dog looked at each other.**

**Snow was back a few moments later, a couple sticks in her hand. She bent back down and looked at the cat, "Can I please see you're friend?" She asked it, not wanting to get a claw to the face.**

**The cat slowly moved over, not taking it's eyes off of Snow as she carefully sat down and lifted the dog into her lap. It wasn't as vicious as the cat and seemed a lot more friendly. It looked up at her and whimpered. Snow smiled slightly, "This is going to hurt a but, okay?" She said, carefully taking the leg. The dog flinched and the cat jumped, hissing.**

**Snow gave it a stern look and pulled out a small roll of bandages, "Just hold still..." she said, placing the dog's leg between the two sticks. She wrapped the bandages around it and set the dog down, "Just don't push yourself." She said, with a slight, reassuring smile. Snow stood up, the cat giving her a stern look. She put the roll of bandages into her pocket and smiled, "You two be careful now, okay?" She said, walking two animals just looked at each other for a moment, slightly confused.**

**It was getting darker. Snow was just passing by an ally when she saw Ed and Al."Wonder what they're doing..." she thought, walking after them. They stopped suddenly and she sped up, "What's wrong..." She trailed off after seeing Barry the Chopper , Ling and 2nd**** lt. Ross, who was running away. Al had Barry stopped and, Ed just had a confused face, "What's going on!?" Asked Snow.**

**Ed looked at her, then back to where Ross had went. "She.....apparently killed Hughes."Snow's eye widened, shocked.**

"**Wait a sec!" Called Ed, about to step forward. Barry stopped him with a flurry of blades."Don't come closer!" He said.**

**Snow did exactly that. She ran and jumped over Barry with ease, kicking him down. There was then an explosion and Snow gasped, looking over. She and Ed dashed down the ally. Al stayed to finish off Barry.**

**The two stopped, seeing Roy standing in the smoke, completely unfazed. Snow covered her nose when she smelt burning flesh and looked down, gasping at the corpse she saw. The tags on it said 'Maria Ross'.**

"**What's going on...." Said Ed, his hand shaking, "What the hell is going on!? Explain yourself!" He was shouting now.**

**Roy was just staring at him seriously.**

**Ed was trembling. He seemed to be having trouble getting his words out right. He eventually got a question out. "For what reason was 2****nd**** lt. Ross...." He grabbed a hold of Roy's collar, yelling in his replied with a quick punch. "You dare to lay your hands on a higher rank? Behave properly."Ed got up and went to hit Roy. Snow and Al stopped him. Al had come up from behind and grabbed him while Snow had stopped his fists.**

"**No brother! You can't!" Yelled Al."Let me go, Al! Snow!"**

"**No! You can't! I don't know what happened but you can't!""This bastard! He did this to 2****nd**** lt. Ross!"**

"**Nothing is solved this way. It doesn't matter how mad you are. Getting arrested won't solve anything!" Hissed Snow, trying to calm Ed as Al looked at what had happened.**

"**What's going on, Colonel?" asked Al, releasing his grip on Ed slightly.**

"**Murderer of Hughes, Maria Ross was on the run and an order to kill was issued."**

"**That doesn't explain anything!"**

**"I apologise for not telling you of Hughes's death earlier." Snow paused for a moment and released Ed, "This is how you were planning on telling them!?" She yelled, glaring.**

**Roy said nothing.**

**Soldiers came and the four were taken to a hospital, along with the body.**

**Ed, Al and Armstrong were talking. Snow was sitting on a bench. Her head was sore. She rubbed her bandages, "I need to change these...." She muttered to herself, looking at the ground.**

**Roy was on the opposite end, his legs and arms crossed.**

**The doctor came out and gave an analysis, proving that it was infact Maria Ross. Armstrong looked as though a bullet had gone through his heart. Snow looked down again."An Ishval war hero shouldn't go as far as to do this to a young lady."Snow looked up quickly and over at Mustang, fear in her eye. Though, it wasn't noticeable through the sunglasses.**

"**Disgusting." Was the doctors final words as he walked away.**

"**Regarding the awful things that my subordinate has done." Said Armstrong, bowing slightly to Roy, "I did not imagine that lt. Ross would commit a murder. She was honest and earnest...and considerate!.....considerate." His fists tightened as he looked at the ground. He practically fell onto the bench, making Snow jump as she was jolted upwards. Armstrong looked extremely stressed. She patted his shoulder, trying to be of some help.**

**"You look stressed, Major ." Said Roy, kneeling for a moment, "Why not take a vacation? That's right...the eastern region where I was at was a nice place...." he stood up, "It's not as noisy as cities and best of all, there are lots of chicks." Roy walked off.**

**Ed, Al and Snow all walked back to the hotel in silence. Snow glanced at the two every now and then.".....I'm sorry." She said, as they approached there room, "I should've said something...."**

**Al looked at her and set his hand on her back, "It's okay..."**

"**Winry? Winry." Said Ed, as he knocked on the door to her room. No answer. "She went out."**

**"Let's wait for her to comeback." Said Al, as Ed went to open their room. **

**It wasn't even locked, "Crud! We forgot to lock the door..."**

**The three walked in and looked around."Nothing was stolen, right?" asked Al, looking around.**

**"I don't think so..." Said Snow.**

**"It's gone..." Said Ed.**

**"What is?" asked Snow.**

**"The newspaper is gone....I'm such a moron!" Ed sat down on the couch, his hand on his head, "Winry..."**

**Snow had gone into the bathroom for a moment. When she came out, Ed and Al were both sitting. She set the roll of bandages on a table as there was a knock on the door. The three burst through it."Winry!?" The all yelled, but there was only a bellhop.**

"**Mi-mister Elric. There's a phone call for you at the front desk." He said, three went down to the front desk. **

**Snow and Al waited as Ed talked. He had gotten someone to write down an address."Where is it?" Asked Al."It's Mr. Hughes's home." Replied Ed, "Don't you remember his wife, Mrs. Gracia who saw us off at central?"**

**"You going?" Asked Snow, beating Al.**

**"Yeah. I'm going to go and tell her the whole truth." Said Ed, walking off.**

**"I'm going to." stated Al, in a stubborn matter.**

**Snow looked back at the staff, worried, "Me too...." She didn't want to be there alone. Outside was different. She had an open area. Here she was closed in.**

"**No need for three of us to go and be scolded..." Said Ed.**

"**This is not solely big brother's problem." Said Al, "This is a problem of both of us. I have to go too."**

**Snow smiled slightly, "I need to pay my respects..." that was her only answer.**

**"Hey Al....if...." Began Ed, as they left.**

**"Yep." Said Al, knowing the question, "If others have to sacrifice for me, I'd rather not have my body back. I decided to get my body back no matter what, but...if people have to die because for me of that, I decided not to get my body back."**

**Ed lead the way to the house. Gracia answered the door and they walked in. "Winry. We're here to pick you up." Said Ed, as Winry looked at them.**

"**...sorry."**

**"No. I'm sorry too." Said Ed, "Mrs. Gracia, there is something I must tell you if it's alright."**

**"Would Winry like to here too?" Asked Al.**

**Snow sat down beside Al as Ed explained about Hughes's death. Gracia seemed to understand. It was a quick talk and they stopped when she heard a familiar sound. She looked around."What's wrong?" Asked Al, stopping outside the door of the looked back at her.**

**"Nothing..." Snow smiled at him and continued walking.**


End file.
